Chapter 2: The Goblin Castle
by Dark Witch2
Summary: Chapter 2 of Labyrinth Continued


Chapter 2: The Goblin Castle  
  
Sarah awoke to find herself in a large circular stone room with several open doorways lying atop a large black cushion. She was covered by a large piece of deep red cloth that felt similar to silk. A small furry goblin was kneeling beside her.  
"Dreenk thisss," it said holding out a silver goblet encrusted with emeralds.  
"Where am I?" Sarah murmured. As she looked around herself, she realized exactly where she was. The Goblin Castle. She thought for a moment as to why she was here and then remembered that she had wished herself here. "Why on earth would I have wished myself here. My situation will be almost as bad here as there. Well at least I'm alive."  
The goblin interrupted her thoughts.  
"Dreenk thisss," it said again, now pressing the goblet within an inch of her face. Sarah took it and pretended to give it a sip.  
"Dreenk the whole theeng."  
This goblin was obviously not going to leave until she drank the entire contents of the goblet.  
"WHAT'S THAT?! OVER THERE!" she pointed while shouting. In the few seconds where the goblin whirled around looking for whatever that was, Sarah poured the content of the goblet down a nearby stairwell. She knew better than to trust Goblin food and drink, especially after breaking the heart of their king.  
"What was eet?" hissed the goblin.  
"Oh, I must have been hallucinating."  
"Deed you drink it?" The goblin took the goblet and scurried away before she had a chance to reply.  
CRACK  
Lightning flashed and thunder sounded. In the doorway stood a figure all too familiar to Sarah.  
"Well if it isn't Sarah," said Jareth.  
"Why do you want me here/"  
"Did you not wish for me to take you away?"  
"I did, but only to save myself so that my father's death would not have been in vain, but for my wish to be true, you would have wanted me here."  
"I should think that the reason is obvious, Sarah. I have waited these seven long years foe your return. I know you still love me."  
"You are wrong Jareth. My love for you ended the moment you made me enter the Labyrinth."  
"I never made you enter. You entered to save your half-brother."  
"Well then, in order to save my half-brother, I had to enter. You showed no mercy then."  
"I showed my love Sarah. I didn't want you to leave. I thought that you would not be able to find your way through the Labyrinth and that you would have to remain with me."  
"Meaning that you were trying to take away my freedom."  
"No Sarah. I loved you. I wanted you to have happiness. To free you from the world you live in and its chains. Yet you chose to save your brother. Now there is only you here, and I ask you again to love me. In return, I will give my life to you, give you all you ever dreamed of, rescue Hoggle."  
"HOGGLE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!"  
"It's not what I have done with him; it's your stepmother and brother."  
"What have they done with him?"  
"Why don't we take a look." Jareth made a bubble appear out of the air and beckoned that Sarah should gaze into it. There was an image of Hoggle being stabbed by a thousand knives of fire all being controlled by the Stepmother.  
"I don't believe you. This is one of your tricks. I know so, for Stepmother does not know how to work magic, never mind daggers of flame."  
"Oh she doesn't, at least not very well, but she is with someone who can. In fact she is with my archenemy, the King of Ogres.  
"Who is that? And how is she suddenly in league with him?"  
"Actually, it has not been so suddenly. Over ten years in fact. Mind if I tell you a story, you would find it most interesting."  
"Yes, I do mind. If the image is true, then Hoggle is suffering pain beyond our imaginations."  
"Well perhaps there is a way I can help, but it involves you as well."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Maybe if you love and stay with me forever, I could save your little friend."  
"But that's not fair!"  
"Of course its fair, you do something for me, I do something for you, both of which are matters of life."  
"If you really loved me Jareth, you would rescue my friend without me doing something for you."  
"Under normal circumstances I would, but as I both want and need you here, the rescue of Hoggle depends on your choice to be with me forever and me to rescue him, or your 'no' of an answer and his death."  
"You have no power over me," said Sarah.  
"That sentence will no longer work this time Sarah, for I have indeed hit a weak spot of yours. It is now you that does not have power over me. I might advise you to look in the bubble again for you final decision."  
Sarah looked again in the bubble held in Jareth's hand to see Hoggle with deep black gashes all over himself. He had been scourged with whips of flame. Sarah thought that this could possibly be a trick of Jareth's, but what if it wasn't? She could not take the chance of leaving Hoggle to torment and death.  
"Fine Jareth! I'll stay with you!" and with that, Sarah dropped to her knees and let all of her tears built inside her eyes wash onto her hands that lay in her face.  
"I knew you would Sarah," chuckled Jareth and he snapped his fingers. 


End file.
